Moonlight on Destiny's Bounty
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: When Jay and Nya go up to the deck of the Bounty one fine evening, Kai expects them to be back in a few minutes. An hour later, the couple has not returned, and Kai's older-brotherly instincts kick into high gear when he finds out why.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a one-shot Jaya fluff. I usually tuck some conflict into these things, preferably from Cole or Kai, but I was feeling rather at peace with the world today. And I can just** _ **picture**_ **this scene happening… feel the evening breezes in my hair… feel chip crumbs hurled at me from across the room… watch Kai's face go purple… but you didn't open this fanfiction just to hear me wax prose, did you now? Yeah; didn't think so. Enjoy, review, and hope you love it!**

The sun's crest dipped down over the top sail of _Destiny's Bounty_ , with two sole figures, sitting side by side on the deck, as witnesses. Jay Walker pulled Nya Smith closer to him, putting an arm around her waist and squeezing her into a gentle hug. Nya dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"We're probably missing dinner," Jay said drowsily.

"Yeah," Nya concurred sleepily. "Probably."

"I take it you don't care?" Jay tucked a lock of Nya's raven hair behind her ear.

"Not in the least."

A cool wind ghosted over the ships, ruffling the sails. Nya shivered. Jay held her tighter.

"It might get cold," Nya murmured. "We should go inside soon."

"Soon," Jay said absently. "Soon."

"Soon," Nya repeated, relaxing into Jay's embrace.

The sun was almost gone now, the night sounds all around them. Nya's eyelids drooped a little, and her head slipped down Jay's shoulder onto his chest. Beneath his shirt, she could hear the steady lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub of his heart beating. It was a constant sound, soothing and slightly soporific.

"Just a few more minutes, and then we'll go in, okay?"

Jay's voice seemed to come from a long way away. Nya murmured something vague in response. Above her, Jay's head dropped a little too.

Downstairs in the video game room, Kai was getting frantic.

" _Where are they?_ Jay said they were going to be back in a few minutes, and an hour's passed since!"

"Dunno," Cole said, his mouth full of chips. "Iff proba'lly no'hing to wor'y 'bout."

 _"My sister's missing!"_ Kai yelled, jerking the controller from Cole's hand. "How is that nothing to worry about?"

"She's with Jay," Lloyd remarked, mildly annoyed. "They probably lost track of time. Hey, Kai, give Cole back the controller, will you?"

"Come, Kai," Zane interjected. "We can go and look for them, if it will set your mind at ease."

"Yeah," Kai muttered distractedly. "We should do that."

"We'll come," Lloyd announced, hitting pause and dragging Cole up to his feet. "C'mon, Cole, the chips will still be here when we get back."

"No," Kai said, waving them off. "It's all right. You guys get back to playing. Zane and I can handle it. Anyone remember where they said they were going?"

Cole, who once again had a third of the chips stuffed into his mouth again, produced an unintelligible noise and a shower of crumbs. Lloyd yelped and brushed them off his shirt. Kai rolled his eyes and gestured to Zane.

"C'mon, Frosty. Let's go find them."

Up on the deck, Jay was beginning to find it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. The sun had gone down completely now, warm night air tousling his hair lightly and stirring Nya's black locks a little, blowing them over her face.

"Nya?" Jay whispered. He got no response. Nya was completely asleep, her breathing soft and even, her head still resting on his chest.

Jay smiled. This wasn't the worst place to spend the night, but he'd have to get back downstairs soon, or the others might start to worry. But Nya looked so peaceful… he didn't want to wake her. He'd wait a few more minutes, and then they'd head in.

As the moon glided behind a bank of clouds, Jay's head drooped lower in sleep.

Kai ascended the last few steps to the deck and looked around, his eyes sliding over the place. Zane pointed to the main mast, where an oddly misshapen lump sat.

"What the-" Kai breathed.

He stepped closer, and the moon slid out from behind a cloud. Soft light flooded down, illuminating Nya curled up against Jay, her head on his chest, Jay's arms around her and his head resting lightly on hers. Both were slumbering peacefully.

Kai drew in a breath, ready to explode.

"Do not wake them, Kai," Zane said softly in Kai's ear. "Let them be."

"He's- she- they're-" Kai sputtered.

"Yes," Zane nodded. "I know. And I think they go very well together."

Kai sighed. "They do," he agreed, watching his little sister shift fitfully and Jay's arms tighten reflexively around her until she relaxed again. "I know he'll take good care of her."

"I believe he will," Zane concurred gently. "Come on. We can go back downstairs and see if we can tear Cole away from his chips long enough to give you a turn on the gaming console."

As he made his way back downstairs, Kai took a last look at his little sister. She was smiling, her eyes still closed in sleep, completely tranquil in Jay's embrace. And if he looked closely enough, Kai could see Jay smiling too.

"I'm still going to tease you guys," Kai said quietly, before turning and following Zane the rest of the way downstairs.


End file.
